


thin ice

by hedgehogwatch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Winter Olympics, figure skating AU, retired figure skater wonwoo, rising figure skating star chan, some slightly graphic injury mentions, wonwoo is chan's mentor, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogwatch/pseuds/hedgehogwatch
Summary: wonwoo really had thought his skating days were in the past, but a certain young skater might just be able to drag him back into the rink





	thin ice

_ “And next up, eighteen year old Jeon Wonwoo representing South Korea. Like I was telling you earlier, Brian, he’s definitely the one to watch this year.” _

 

_ “I agree, one hundred percent. His performances at this past year’s World Figure Skating Championship and Grand Prix were absolutely spectacular, just one flawless program after another.” _

 

_ “You know, thinking back, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so young with such impressive technical scores.” _

 

_ “And yet he still manages to have captivating expression and grace. A truly talented kid, indeed.” _

 

_ “Let’s hope this next performance is just as magical.” _

 

_ “I wouldn’t expect anything less. And with a piece like the Black Swan Pas de Deux from Swan Lake to skate to, I’m positive it’ll be enchanting. _

 

**_“Jeon Wonwoo. South Korea.”_ **

 

_ “And here he goes, already a beautiful start.” _

 

_ “Oh, for sure, Andrea. There’s no doubt he was made for this. He’s powerful, but he’s got a very light and nimble presence on the ice. I almost feel like I’m watching the ballet.” _

 

_ “Triple salchow. Fabulous finish.” _

 

_ “Look at that poise.” _

 

_ “Now he’s going for the quadruple toe loop. Simply beautiful.” _

 

_ “I wonder if he’s going to try for a quadruple axel at some point in this program. Jeon really is one of the few I’ve seen to pull it off so effortlessly.” _

 

_ “And doing so would surely put him in the running for gold as well. Not that it would come as a surprise.” _

 

_ “No, of course not. And judging by the reaction from the stands, I think it’s safe to say he’s the crowd favorite, too.” _

 

_ “And here’s the triple lutz, half loop, triple salchow.” _

 

_ “Such a fluid transition between the jumps. Really, I can’t see anyone beating him judging by what we’ve seen so far.” _

 

_ “Neither can I.” _

 

_ “His grace is unbelievable.” _

 

_ “He’s picking up speed. Can we expect a quadruple axel?” _

 

_ “Let’s see. A perfect takeoff, and-” _

 

_ “OH! Down on the quadruple axel! Oh my God!” _

 

_ “Wait, hold on. He’s not getting up. Is that- Is that blood?” _

 

_ “Oh my God. They need a medic out there immediately. This doesn’t look good.” _

 

_ “Brian, are you seeing what I’m seeing? Is that his bone coming out of his leg?” _

 

_ “Looks like an open tibial and fibular fracture. Damn, I just- I don’t see him coming back from an injury like this.” _

 

_ “He seems to have lost consciousness, but the medical team has arrived to transport him to an ambulance. Poor thing.” _

 

_ “We’ll keep you updated on Jeon Wonwoo’s condition as soon as we get more information. In the meantime, hold tight as we see whether today’s events will continue as scheduled.” _

 

Wonwoo jolts awake, breathing coming in ragged heaves, and sweat running down his forehead. He feels waves of phantom pain wash over his right leg, the feeling of bone slicing through skin now permanently engraved in his mind. Wide, frantic eyes look around for a sign of reassurance that he’s no longer at the Madrid Winter Olympics five years ago. The glaring red date on his alarm clock does the trick.

 

He sits up, running fingers through his damp hair over and over until he’s afraid he’ll tear his scalp as well. 

 

_ It’s okay. You’re okay. Breathe _ , he tells himself as he extends his leg, inspecting the maze of scars running vertically across his skin. They’ve faded considerably since the accident, but he’s still too self-conscious to wear shorts. As he lightly trails his fingers along the rough patches and uneven planes of his leg, something shiny catches the corner of his eye. 

 

From behind his stacks of business textbooks, the tip of a silver blade peeks out, moonlight dancing on its surface as if taunting Wonwoo. He knows he’ll never put them on again, nor will he ever step foot on the ice- the skating world is a figment of the past for him. With a deep sigh, he settles back down in his bed, reaching to grab the covers that had fallen off the edge and repositioning them over his body. 

 

As he closes his eyes, he feels something warm and wet fall from his eyes as the Black Swan Pas de Deux echoes faintly in his ears. Stubbornly, he reaches up to scrub the tear away, salvaging what was left of his pride despite the fact that there was no one there to see him. 

 

Wonwoo swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, tilting his head up to take one last glance at the skate he thought he’d hidden for good. 

  
‘ _The past is in the past’_ , he murmurs to himself as he ducks his head under the covers and tries to will himself back to sleep before he has to wake up for work the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I know you all probably are beyond done w me for not updating the car dealership fix, but I promise I'll get to it soon! in the meantime, here's something I had been working on for a little while, inspired by the Winter Olympics! hopefully you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments or on [Tumblr](https://4wonu.tumblr.com)!  
> (ps. this is set on a fictional timeline, so it doesn't correspond with any actual olympic competition. also please bear with me if I make some mistakes on the skating technicalities & let me know if I make any huge mistakes!)
> 
> lots of love,  
> hedgehogwatch


End file.
